


You're My Inner Battle

by Ppcat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppcat/pseuds/Ppcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa offers to train Clarke in the art of swordfight and archery. Clarke finds out she gets more flirty with Lexa than she does with anyone she's been with. And she finds out Lexa is even more ruthless in the art of Flirting than anything else.</p><p>These would probably be a collection of short plot-less sort of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clexa fanfic! Set before the kiss. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm no writer, I'm an artist so my words suck. But I'm still hoping you enjoy it.

“How are you with the bow… Clarke?” The Commander asks out of the blue one day while they were discussing battle plans for Mount Weather. 

“I'm okay. I guess.” She shrugs, facing Lexa as she leans on the edge of the table where the detailed map of Mount Weather is, intricately done by grounder artists, which Clarke made a note of to talk to once this battle is done. 

“I'd like for you to train how to fight with the sword and the bow.” The commander addresses her formally, her hand clasped together behind her. Clarke nods. She understood that this is a battle she needs to be ready for. It’s not all strategy, which Clarke realizes she's quite good at. But she needs to learn how to use everything in battle. 

“I'll ask Octavia to train me.” Clarke answers. 

“No. Octavia has to train with Indra. Their part in taking down the mountain is crucial. She is not to be bothered with her training.” 

“Then what do you suggest?” The blonde crosses her arms. 

“I will train you, Clarke.” Lexa says, holding her chin up. It sounds more like an order than a suggestion. 

“Wouldn't you be busy with the battle plans?” 

Lexa nods, “However, I would be planning it with you. We can discuss battle plans while training.” 

“Hitting two birds with one stone, I like that.” 

“What?” 

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “Nevermind. When do we start?” 

“Tomorrow, before daybreak. You may stay during the night, here, in my tent so you won't have to travel far.” 

Clarke’s eyebrow quirks up.  “You want people to think we’re doing something other than training?” She takes a step towards Lexa, and smirks. The commander held her ground. And mirrored her action, almost closing the gap between them. 

“Would it bother you..." she pauses. "...Clarke?” her smirk barely visible but Clarke notices it anyway. 

“Not at all.” The blonde answers. Trying not to waver as Lexa leans in and Clarke could feel the warmth of Lexa’s breath grazing her lips. Her breath hitched as her eyes fix on the other girl's full lips. 

“Good.” The commander whispered, her lips brushed Clarke’s as her lips moved. It elicited a gasp from the blonde and it was enough to make the Commander smile. And god, that smile made Clarke’s knees weak. The commander stepped back. “Get some sleep Clarke. We start early tomorrow.” With that, Lexa stepped out of the tent, and Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sword-fighting is an art that requires control, speed, accuracy and wit." So is flirting.

They were up early the next morning. Well, Lexa was and she had to drag Clarke out of bed. She talked about how sleeping that long could cloud your mind if you were in battle and Clarke groaned as she put on her jacket and pants. Lexa tried not to look. Emphasis on the “tried” part, the commander admitted to herself, and to herself only, because she is the Commander and no one should know she is whatever it is that she is feeling when she sees Clarke's usually covered skin exposed. 

They trained with basic sword fight first. Clarke tried her hardest to concentrate on the training while Lexa was behind her and her hand were over Clarke’s. The other hand however, was the most distracting part, as it traveled from her waist to her stomach as Lexa showed her the correct stance. Not to mention the commander’s lips were grazing the side of her ear as she whispered orders. 

“Straighten your back, relax, Clarke. Don’t tense up or it will be harder for you to react to any offense. Bend your knees a little, always brace for an attack. That's it.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes realizing she only heard the last part. 

_“This is ridiculous. I'll be dead the first five seconds of close quarter combat.”_ She thinks. 

"Sword-fighting is an art that requires control, speed, accuracy and wit. And focus Clarke.” The Commander chuckles against her ear. Deep and a little bit hoarse. That was enough to send shivers down Clarke’s spine. 

“Oh I am focused.” She retorts. “Just on something else.” She adds mumbling quietly. This did not go unnoticed however. Lexa let go of her and went around to face her. Her hands now clasped together behind her, assuming her commanding stance, she hold her chin up and nods. 

“Show me your stance.” Clarke assumes her defensive stance, and Lexa nods, keeping her face expressionless. Lexa then walks to a nearby tree and breaks of a dead branch. Lexa then walks back in front of Clarke. Without warning she strikes Clarke’s sword with the stick. Surprised by the attack, she takes a step back and Lexa smirks as she finds an opening. She swipes at Clarke’s right foot, and hits the sword off of Clarke’s hand and catching the blonde by her waist. She smirks. 

“Always be ready for an attack.” She whispers. Clarke nods and a small smirk forming on her lips. Lexa’s brow knots, but before she’s can ask, Clarke swipes at Lexa's left foot, which was supporting both their weight. Lexa curses in Trigedasleng as she crashes down on Clarke. She hears the blonde grunt as her back hits the ground. She wastes not time however. She grabs the her by the collar and flips the Commander so that she is now on top of her. She grabs the Commander's dagger and aims it at her throat. She brings her mouth close to the Commander’s ear and whispers 

“How’s that for an ambush… Heda?” saying the last word in perfect Trigedasleng accent. Her voice deep and raspy, and almost out of breath. Lexa could have sworn her mind went blank for an eternity. Clarke's voice alone sends shivers down her spine. This, made her entire body tingle, feeling the heat surge from her thighs. She swears that if she ever did blush, she would be beet red at this moment. And only Clarke can do these things to her. Taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself, she brings her hand over Clarke’s thigh letting it run up and inside, stopping just before… “Not bad, Clarke.” 

Seeing Clarke blink a few times, she takes the opportunity to twist her lithe body, at the same time disarming the blonde of her dagger. 

“You should not use your… seduction eyes to have an advantage over the enemy.” She says as Clarke gets up and dusts herself. She remains seated on the ground, watching the blonde. Clarke immediately stops and looks at her. Her eyebrow raised, she crosses her arms over her chest.

Clarke chuckles and raises an eyebrow “Seduction eyes? Are you saying that you think I’m trying to seduce you?” She says biting her lower lip to keep herself from grinning. Lexa exhales, stands up and walks up to her.

“I’m saying you should not use seduction all the time. That would not always work for you in battle.” 

Clarke hums and tilts her head to the side.  “Then you’re saying my flirting worked on you then.” She chuckles and picks up her sword. 

Lexa’s brows quirks up just a little. It’s something Clarke notices often, though. Whatever emotions Lexa tries to hide, her eyebrows betray her. The Commander takes a step towards her, she holds the blade in between her fingers, and looks directly at Clarke. A smile plays on her lips. This girl has no idea about her reputation. This is to her advantage. Clarke has always been so reserved with everyone except her closest friends that the Commander thought she was uptight when it comes to flirting. She wonders what changed. Not that she is complaining though. She is actually enjoying it. 

Her fingers travel the length of the blade until it reaches Clarke’s hand. She lets her fingers linger a little. Her skin feeling the soft skin on the back of Clarke’s hand. She then continues to let her finger travel up Clarke's arm slowly until she reaches her collarbone. The gasp that escapes the blonde's lips made her smirk. 

Her fingers runs up Clarke's neck, tracing her jaw line with the back of her fingers, just allowing herself to barely touch Clarke's skin. She pauses and intently watches her. Clarke's breathing was now taken in, short and hurried. Lexa looks at her lips, allowing her thumb to brush gently over Clarke's lower lip. Her eyes flutters, as the Commander opens her mouth, her smirk never leaving her lips.

 "What are you talking about... Clarke?" Lexa whispers, and again Clarke swears under her breath (because every fucking time, Clarke!) as the Commander steps back and shouts an order to one of her guards to fetch her bow and arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. I blame myself. XD Thank you so much for the comments! I actually check every now and then to read your comments. And it keeps me going so thank you! As always, it's short so I don't get lazy when I feel like I'm obliged to write more than 3000 words. Also, I can update faster this way so please bear with me. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Too short? More? No? Okay.


End file.
